Susurros
by mutemuia
Summary: La anciana Hotaru regresa al bosque de sus veranos con Gin.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Hotarubi no Mori e_ no me pertenece, porque si no, el final hubiera sido otro…

 _Gracias a_ _ **Teniente Jaz Mignonette**_ _, por la inspiración y su maravillosa historia._

* * *

 **SUSURROS**

Los años no la habían tratado mal.

Había conocido a un buen hombre, se habían casado y habían criado a dos hijos maravillosos que eran la luz de su vida.

Pero jamás había podido olvidarle a él...

No importaba la distancia, ni los otoños de papel de su calendario. No importaban las arrugas ni las hebras de plata. Ni el dolor ni el frío en los huesos, porque cada vez que pensaba en Gin volvía a ser aquella niña, aquella joven, que vivió los más hermosos veranos a su lado.

Después de que Gin se fue, Hotaru vivió su vida. Rió, lloró, amó de nuevo, y crió a sus hijos hasta que la soledad la alcanzó, envolviéndola como la bruma de un atardecer de invierno. Había enviudado y sus días transcurrían interminables y eternos entre asfalto y hormigón. Se ahogaba. La ciudad la asfixiaba, robándole el aire y la luz a sus ojos, y allí donde el aire le faltaba, la intranquilidad llenaba su pecho, con la inquietante sensación de que debería estar en otro sitio y no en la casa en la que habían nacido sus hijos.

La noche en que despertó empapada en lágrimas, abrazando el aire en vano, decidió volver a la montaña. Reabrió la vieja casa familiar, sacudió alfombras, telarañas y futones, y abrió de par en par las ventanas para que el aire verde oscuro del bosque se llevara los pesares. Sus hijos se escandalizaron, por supuesto. ¿Qué iba a hacer su madre sola, en el pueblo, tan lejos? Pero Hotaru no los escuchó. Empacó sus maletas, besó a sus hijos y a sus nietos, y se fue.

El bosque la llamaba.

* * *

Cuando el calor llegaba, la casa se llenaba de risas infantiles y del canto de cigarras. De entre todos, la pequeña Hana era la más parecida a su abuela. Siempre con la mirada en la montaña, siempre contando fantasías de youkais y de luciérnagas y mariposas. Fue a ella a quien le contó la historia de una niña que se perdió en el bosque y conoció allí a un muchacho extraño, que no se hacía viejo y al que no se le podía tocar, porque si no, moriría. La niña siempre lloraba, siempre, cuando el muchacho se convertía en mariposas de luz en un abrazo de amor y muerte.

Recorría con ella los caminos de su memoria hasta llegar a las escaleras donde Gin siempre la esperaba. Aquí empieza el bosque de la montaña de Dios, tierra de youkais. El hogar de Gin…, le decía. Se tumbaban al sol en aquel prado donde mil flores no se agostaban, protegidas por la divinidad durmiente, y veían las nubes volar con prisa adonde quieran que fueran las nubes. Le enseñó sus rincones secretos, el estanque de nenúfares que visitaban las vistosas libélulas y la sombra del viejo roble, con el que la luz jugaba a danzar entre sus hojas.

Nunca estaban solas.

Una ráfaga de viento, preludio del otoño que se acerca, les revolvió el pelo. La pequeña se detuvo, con el puño en el pecho y un grito en la garganta.

—¡OBA-CHAN!

—¿Qué ocurre, Hana-chan? —preguntó su abuela, peinándola con sus dedos añosos.

—¿No lo has oído? —dijo, en sus ojos brillando el asombro propio de la vez primera.

—¿El qué, pequeña?

—El viento susurra tu nombre... —le contestó a media voz.

Hotaru sonrió. Alzó la cabeza, recorriendo el bosque con la mirada, mientras el viento, de nuevo, volvía a hablarles…

—Sí... —le dijo—. Es el bosque que espera por mí...

El semblante de la pequeña se tornó serio. Incluso ella, con sus pocos años, entendía el significado oculto de esas palabras.

—¿Te vas a ir, Oba-chan? —preguntó, con la voz rota casi al final.

La abuela acarició la mejilla infantil y con el pulgar enjugó una lágrima.

—Algún día, Hana-chan… Todos nos vamos algún día...

* * *

Hotaru no ha podido dormir. Su viejo corazón se niega a darle tregua, y las pastillas ya no hacen nada contra el dolor. Sus huesos crujen con cada movimiento, pero se las arregla para abrirle la ventana al amanecer. El aire verde del bosque le da los buenos días y la brisa de la mañana susurra su nombre. Abandona la casa sin ser notada por los que allí duermen, y pasito a pasito, con la ayuda del bastón que antes no necesitaba, se encamina hacia el bosque. Las interminables escaleras parecen rendirle homenaje porque Hotaru solo recuerda haber subido un único escalón. Sus pequeños pasos de anciana llegan por fin al roble centenario de sus veranos de niña y, como puede, se sienta en el suelo hasta apoyar la espalda en el tronco. Su respiración es lenta, somera, y el sueño que viene hace que sus párpados pesen, más y más, mientras su corazón, poco a poco, va dejando de funcionar.

—Gin… —pronuncia con su último aliento.

—Hotaru... —susurra el viento.

—Hotaru... —susurra el bosque.

—Hotaru... —susurra una voz que tiempo atrás fue humana.

Ella abre los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada ámbar de Gin, que le tiende la mano, en pie, frente a ella.

Ella se levanta de un salto y extiende el brazo para alcanzarla, pero se detiene, temerosa de tocarlo. Luego se fija en su propia mano. Es una mano joven, de piel tersa sin las enojosas manchas de la vejez. Torna entonces la vista al roble donde dormía, y atrás queda la anciana, envoltura carnal y ahora vacía.

—Hotaru... —susurra de nuevo el viento.

—Hotaru... —susurra el bosque agitando las hojas del viejo roble.

—Hotaru... —susurra Gin, ofreciendo sus brazos abiertos.

Por fin.

—Gin…

Y la muchacha corre feliz a su encuentro.


End file.
